


Skulduggery Is Tired

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Just let them be happy god please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Skulduggery and Ghastly relax and it's nice





	Skulduggery Is Tired

**Author's Note:**

> I just want them to be happy man

And Skulduggery is tired, the nights have been too long lately. But for now, for tonight, there is peace, and he is tired, and he wants to sleep.

  
He misses sleep, the dreamless rest, and waking up and feeling fuzzy and warm and getting to relax right back into soft sheets. But he doesn't sleep anymore, he meditates, and he supposes that's not really all that bad.

  
Not what he wants, but it could always be worse, and it has been worse many times before. So he counts his blessings like he's done so many times before, and decides to find Ghastly.

  
Ghastly sits in the living room on the couch, he flips through a book, some dime novel he read to pass the time and happened become actually interested in it. Skulduggery is quiet, but not silent, socked feet padding across the hardwood floor as he comes to sit beside Ghastly, and puts a hand on his thigh.

  
It is a simple, silent gesture, but Ghastly understands it all the same, putting his own much larger hand over top of Skulduggery's. After a moment, he dog-ears the page and closes the book, sets it down on the table. "Are you alright?" He asks, voice rough and quiet as always. Skulduggery thinks, then shakes his head. He supposes he isn't.

  
He's been thinking too much, worrying. He is not one to worry. He comes up with a plan, they try said plan, and if they live they live, and if they die they die. And that's that. There's no worrying when you think of life in such a way. Besides, we all die in the end, don't we? Or maybe not, since he's still alive, by all technicallity. Though he doesn't breath or eat or drink or-"

Tell me what's wrong then.."

Right. Thinking too much.

"I've been worried over things. I can handle it by myself-"

  
"But you don't have to, you know."

  
".. I know.. But I can. But I haven't been able to think. Well, actually, that's the problem. I've been thinking. Too much.. I want to relax. I want to sleep. I'm tired..."

  
And his tired means more than just sleepy, and Ghastly knows that. So Ghastly props a pillow behind himself to rest on and lays back. He tugs gently on Skulduggery's hand, and Skulduggery crawls over him, careful how he rests since he is literally, quite boney. He lays peacefully on top of Ghastly, his head on Ghastly's chest.

  
He hears his heartbeat, a steady drumming to focus on, and his breathing deeply and even. Ghastly has his eyes closed, and does not talk. He rests a hand on Skulduggery's back, and does not question him anymore.

  
When Skulduggery needs help, he will ask for it, and until then Ghastly will wait as patiently as he always has.

  
But for now, Skulduggery is tired, and he cannot sleep. But resting here, safe and comfortable with his best friend, is quite nice, and he doesn't feel quite so tired anymore. He feels almost, almost fine. And that is enough. It has always been enough.


End file.
